<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Tired by thecatboyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519501">A Little Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatboyfriend/pseuds/thecatboyfriend'>thecatboyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatboyfriend/pseuds/thecatboyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit ends up regressing late at night when no one's awake to take care of him. Well, none of his usual caregivers. </p><p>[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "One of the sides regress and Remus is there right away taking care of them, and everyone else is confused, because he actually has a filter for once"</p><p>This was written before Janus' name reveal, so he's just Deceit here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Currently, Deceit is laying on the couch in the Mindscape Commons.</p><p>Normally, he wouldn't just go out into the Light Sides Commons. While the others may not hate him as much anymore, they still have an unspoken agreement about the Commons. He stays out of their part of the Commons and they'll stay out of his. But that all seems to go out the window when he's feeling little.</p><p>Logan found out about his regression a while ago. Having previously researched it, he was a big help. Slowly but surely, the other 3 found out about it too, Deceit finding out that Roman also regresses.</p><p>So if he's feeling little, he's always more than welcome into the other's part of the Mindscape. He typically wanders into Logan or Patton's room, going to the Commons if they're empty. The best part is that they rarely talk about it when he's not little, saving Deceit much embarrassment.</p><p>When he goes into their Commons, at least one of the others is usually in there. But today, technically tonight, he regressed a lot later than usual. This means his normal caregivers are all asleep. Even Logan, who usually stays up late to work but got it all done the night before.</p><p>He could have just stayed in his section of the Mindscape, but, unfortunately for him, Remus is nocturnal. Sure, he gets quiet during the day. But, Remus is very active at night, seemingly forgetting he's the only Side that doesn't sleep then.</p><p>Along with this, Remus has the unfortunate habit of breaking into Deceit's room to tell him anything and everything that comes to mind, no matter how many times he locks his door or tries to get Remus to just write it down.</p><p>So, with everyone else asleep and a wild Remus on the loose, Deceit has set up shop in the Light Side's Commons.</p><p>He has Paddington playing on the TV while he colors, sprawled out on the floor with a million pillows and blankets. He has his favorite snake coloring book out, along with his 120 pack of crayons. Those crayons, along with his jeweled yellow pacifier and snake clip, are his prized possessions and gifts from Logan.</p><p>He also has on his yellow snake onesie. The hood is up and he can just about see the tongue of the snake of the top of his vision.</p><p>He lays there coloring, humming happily behind his pacifier and letting his feet kick softly in the air. While Deceit may like regressing around the others, it's nice to be alone every now and then.</p><p>But, of course, all good things must come to an end.</p><p>"Oh, DeeDee!" Deceit freezes, immediately recognizing the voice. "I learned about this cool giant squid and I wanted to—, uh, Dee?" Deceit peeks over his shoulder to find Remus behind the couch, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.</p><p>The small Side's eyes almost immediately fill with tears. He sobs, scrambling towards his pile of blankets and stuffies, burying himself in it. He sobs and hiccups, shaking as he tries to hide away.</p><p>"No, no, no, hey," Remus says, sounding closer. His voice is softer than Deceit has ever heard it. "It's okay Dee." Deceit only sobs harder, hiding further in the blankets.</p><p>"Hey, can you look at me, little snake?" Deceit sniffles, the nickname calming him slightly, and looks up at the other.</p><p>Remus is crouched in front of him, his face sad and caring.</p><p>"Dee, are you little right now?" he asks softly, trying not to scare him more. Deceit freezes again, eyes wide. He nods at Remus.</p><p>"How...?" Deceit asks.</p><p>"You know about Ro, right?" Deceit nods. "Yeah, I've helped him when he's little before." Deceit nods again, sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes.</p><p>"So," he mutters, not meeting Remus' eyes. "You'we no' mad?" His words slur together from his regression, but Remus seems to understand.</p><p>"No, I'm not mad, Dee," Remus assures. He reaches forward slightly, wiping tears away from Deceit's eyes. He smiles, and points at a cute mouse plushie beside Deceit.</p><p>"So, who's this?" he asks, trying to calm Deceit. He pulls out of the blankets slightly, grabbing the mouse and pulling it close to him.</p><p>"Siw Squeaks," Deceit mutters into the stuffie, holding it tight. Remus smile.</p><p>"Aww, that's adorable," he coos.</p><p>Deceit nods slightly, eyes focused on his coloring books. Remus follows his gaze and smiles when he realizes what he's looking at the books.</p><p>"Do you and Sir Squeaks want to color?" Remus asks. Deceit's blushes and nods Remus goes and sits next to the coloring books. Deceit stares for a moment, still obviously unsure. He then crawls over, almost immediately getting back to coloring.</p><p>Remus lets him color for a few minutes, watching him glance over every few seconds. He clears his throat, making Deceit look over at him.</p><p>"So, why are you out here alone, little snake?" Remus asks. Deceit blushes at the name.</p><p>"Ev'wy one a'sweep," Deceit says, turning back to his coloring.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be, too?" The little glares and sticks his tongue out at Remus. He does it right back, and Deceit giggles.</p><p>"You siwwy." Deceit says through laughter.</p><p>Remus reaches forward and boops his nose, only making him giggle more. "You really should go to sleep."</p><p>"Can't s'eep," Deceit pouts.</p><p>"Oh, do you want something to drink? Warm milk usually gets Ro to sleep." Deceit's eyes light up like stars.</p><p>"P'ease?" he asks. Remus smiles at the other.</p><p>"Do you have a sippy cup or something I can put it in?" Deceit gives a little nod and points to his pile of blankets.</p><p>Remus digs through the blankets for a moment and find a cute pastel yellow sippy cup with grey snake designs on it.</p><p>"This one?" Remus asks. Deceit barely glances up before he nods and goes straight back to his coloring book.</p><p>Remus takes the cup into the kitchen and warms up some milk, putting it in the sippy. He makes sure to keep an eye on the little while he's in there. It's surprising how calm and well-behaved Deceit is when little. Roman is usually very hyper and all over the place when he's little.</p><p>"Here ya go," Remus says, giving the cup to Deceit. Deceit closes his book and puts his crayons back in the box, struggling slightly with some. Then he sits up and takes the sippy from Remus.</p><p>"T'anks," he mutters. Remus goes and sits on the couch, squinting at the TV.</p><p>"Is this a good movie?" Remus asks, pointing at Paddington. Deceit's eyes widen and he pulls his sippy out of his mouth.</p><p>"You never seen Paddin't'n?" Deceit gasps, making Remus giggle. He shakes his head no. "R'start 't righ' now." Remus tries not to laugh at the little's determination. He grabs the remote and restarts the movie. Deceit nods, mostly to himself, and puts his sippy back in his mouth. After a few minutes, Deceit sleepily turns to look up at Remus, obviously wanting something.</p><p>"You can come up here, if you want," Remus offers, holding out an arm. Deceit smiles and crawls closer to the couch. He pulls himself up, obviously not in the mood to stand, and cuddles up to Remus with his sippy.</p><p>_____</p><p>When Logan woke up the next morning and went into the Commons to get his morning coffee, he found Remus on the couch with Deceit asleep against him.</p><p>"Mornin' sleepy nerd," Remus says. "Wanna give me a hand? I'm a little stuck." Logan just stares.</p><p>"What happened?" Remus quickly explains, trying his best not to shift the sleeping snake.</p><p>"Can you get him off me please?" Remus asks, practically whining. "I got stuff to do."</p><p>Logan hums, then shakes his head. He walks to the kitchen, leaving Remus to whine, still stuck under a sleeping Deceit. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>